


It is midnight, and the time is passing, but I sleep alone

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Smoking, Surprise Kissing, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Quick Korrasami drabble. Based on an OTP chance meeting prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had a chance to write much on my other fics, thought I'd do a short drabble. There's a possibility for an Asami POV for this short.
> 
> Cheers all.

This party was loud.

Obnoxiously so.

I watched the crowd from the relative safety of my perch on the kitchen counter.

Dozens of people grinded and gyrated with one another to the steady beat of a bass line, the booming of speakers loud enough to vibrate all the glass in the house.

The pulsing of the beat caused an answering throb in my skull, thudding along every time the bass dropped.

How did I end up in this shithole again?

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to find an easy escape.

Escaping meant departing my perch.

Meant the possibility of having to interact with someone.

Meant pretending my life had any semblance of normalcy.

My eyes wandered back to the crowd, easily picking out my friends who insisted I needed to join them in what I will forever consider to be my own personal hell.

I scanned the room again, not really seeing anything, not really wanting to see.

I drew in a breath released it in a long, drawn out sigh.

Reaching to my left, I found the bottle of vodka I had pilfered earlier.

If I jumped and ran now, I could make it out the backdoor before the music changed and my so called friends noticed my absence.

Not that they'd notice otherwise. They hadn't paid me any mind since we entered the front door.

No time like the present.

I took a large swig from the bottle for courage and dashed through the backdoor, escaping into the calm of the welcoming darkness. The chill of night air wrapped around me, lifting the fog of my foul mood.

There was a pool, softly lit, shimmering as the air mingled with the surface of the water, offering a distorted reality.

I caught a quick glimpse of my reflection, shying away from the ugliness I felt within myself.

Now was neither the time or place to dwell on the shitstorm of my life.

I removed shoes and socks, rolled up my jeggings, and dangled my feet into the water.

Taking another long pull from the bottle, I located my cigarettes and chastised myself for my inability to quit so far.

Fuck it.

We're all going to be fertilizer regardless, might as well have good stories for the dirt...

The smoke curled delicately from my lips, tiny Os floating away into the darkness.

For the first time in days, my soul felt at peace.

I laid back on the grass, allowing my mind to drift and flit away among the stars.

My eyes slowly followed the snaking trails of smoke as they ascended upward to join my thinly stretched psyche. My feet gently fluttered in the water of the pool, sending tiny droplets of water to cascade in a cadence of comfort.

I exhaled a new stream of smoke and allowed my eyes to slide closed, meditating on the possibility of drifting away along with it.

I took another long drag from my cigarette and released the sweet, burning fixation into what felt like a soft, gentle pressure.

I momentarily startled, the softness retreating, only to return again, slightly timid but still present.

I felt warmth blossom in my chest as that softness slid against my lips, searching with delicious urgency.

The taste of my desperation was not unknown my tongue, but it was bewildering to be disappointed when the suprise kiss ended.

I blinked my eyes open and stared agape at the woman beside me.

A flat billed black cap embossed with the word VODKA in white adorned her hair, wavy locks cascading underneath. She wore a crop top t-shirt that hung from a delicate shoulder, revealing a tattoo in the shape of a gear. Her purple shadowed lids were closed, her red lips wrapped around the filter of a cigarette as she took a deep drag.

My cigarette.

She turned to me, her green eyes perfectly lined with wingtips, a smile gracing those red lips that only moments ago were connected to mine.

My mouth hung open in shock.

She delicately returned my cigarette to my mouth and pushed up on my chin to close my gaping jaw.

She stood and proceeded to walk away, but only took a few steps before turning back to face me.

"Thanks for the drag," she called. "And the kiss," she winked. "The name's Asami, by the way."

And with that, she turned again, swaying her hips as she walked back to door.

I jumped up and ran toward her, blocking her way into the house.

"Korra," I said, my cigarette still dangling from my lips.

"Well Korra," Asami said, taking my cigarette and allowing herself another long pull, "it's a pleasure," she offered, before crashing our lips together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised an Asami POV and here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> This was fun to write, but I won't be adding anything to this story.
> 
> Maybe in the future I'll do another Korra/Asami POV of the same moment. But for now, this is what I have to offer.
> 
> Have a good night and cheers, yeah?

I pulled up to the curb outside of Opal's house, easing my car into park and gripping the steering wheel with an iron grip. My knuckles began to turn white as I attempted to breathe out my frustration.

I was really irritated at the fact that I just "had to be there!"

I had a million other things that I "had" to do and about a million other things I'd rather be doing besides, like getting mauled by bears or sacrificed to a volcano.

"Come to my party tonight," Opal said. "It'll be fun," she said. "You need a break, and I hear Bolin knows some really cute people!"

Socialization. Human contact.

Spirits know I haven't had a good kiss in a while, let alone anything that qualified as spectacularly life changing.

I climbed out of my car and cast it a longing look: my 2014 Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. Red with black interior and accents. It was ostentatious as fuck, but it was my pride and joy. I bought it to celebrate my first billion and sadly, neglect to drive it as much as I would like.

But it made for a fast getaway.

I was praying the party wouldn't be too out of hand for it to be hurt in any way.

For now it was early and Opal squealed loudly, dragging me into a tight embrace when I walked through her door. She looked me up and down, taking in my VODKA had, crop top, and red jeggings. The outfit showed off my body that I worked hard to maintain, my curves, my muscles, but the hat hid my face because I really didn't want people to recognize me.

That always went one of two ways: they were either incredibly intimidated or they blew smoke out their ass to impress me.

Neither option was appealing.

"Well," Opal began in a chiding tone, "I suppose it could be worse."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the nearest liquor bottle, which happened to be a fine bottle of Southern Water Tribe Glacial Vodka. If Opal did one thing right, it was that she never went cheap on the booze.

I drank straight from the bottle and I felt a burst of fire rush through my veins quickly followed by an icy numbing sensation brought on by the vodka. It was a fine spirit, utterly smooth, perfectly chilled, with a burst of citrus and just the tinniest hint of warm cinnamon. It seemed like the strangest combination when I'd first read about the daring liquor, but somehow it worked.

"Gee, great to see you to, Op," I chastised after swallowing down another shot. This bottle was going to be my best friend tonight.

"Look 'Sams, you have one goal tonight," Opal leveled her gaze at me as if daring me to challenge her. She might be a full foot shorter than me, but holy shit she was an intimidating little pixie. Must run in the Beifong bloodline.

I looked down into Opal's forest green gaze and determined she was in no mood to be fucked with. I took another swig of vodka and nodded for Opal to continue as I did so.

"You're going to kiss a complete stranger."

I nearly spit the liquor out. If not for a strong sense of decorum and fear of waste-fullness, I might well have.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard," Opal's tone hardened, "now go mingle. I know Bo is bringing a really good friend of his." I nodded, dreading the next sentence. Opal's voice dropped. "And his brother." She winced like it caused her pain to be in the same room with my sharkbrowed ex fuckface boyfriend.

"Great, I'll just umm...be anywhere he's not," I said, heading for the kitchen.

I began to stuff my face with snacks and barely noticed when the party began to get into full swing. Sure, there were more people around, but I was on a mission to avoid them.

Opal's little dare niggled in the back of my mind, but after a few shots, odds were her and Bolin would disappear an I wouldn't see them again until noon the next day. 

I could always just say I kissed someone.

I turned to grab my bottle of vodka only to discover it had gone missing.

Well fuck. I guess it's time to raid the liquor cabinet.

I made my way into the living room, through a mess of people I could only assume where dancing. And by dancing, I mean having clothed sex in Opal's living room.

I bent over to dig through the cabinet when I felt a hand reach out and grab my ass. I whirled on the perpetrator, fully prepared to rip their head off when someone intervened on my behalf.

The skeezeball who decided to grope my ass was a doucebag named Tahno. He was all synonyms of sleezy, having even gone so far as to offer me "private lessons" once. His hair was greasy and he wore more guyliner than I used in a month. Unfortunately, he was well connected in the city because of his status as a pro athlete and we often ended up at the same social functions.

The person who intervened, however, was a tan skinned, well muscled woman. She had tribal tattoos on her forearm and I could see part of a Raava tattoo on her back partially visible because of the tank top she wore. A black beanie covered her short brown hair, but I didn't see much more of her.

She gruffly grabbed Tahno by the ear and dragged him away toward the front door, all the while lecturing him about consent and inappropriate touching.

I wondered if this was something she did regularly.

Unfortunately, when she came back in, she abruptly disappeared so I couldn't even thank her.

After about 20 minutes I spotted her again, sitting on the kitchen counter looking peeved. She reached to her right and chugged a large amount of...

Hey!

That bitch stole my vodka!

Before I could register what I was doing, I was moving toward this stranger with the intent of reclaiming my lost bottle when she jumped off the counter and darted to the backdoor.

Against my better judgement, I followed her into the backyard and watched her.

She took off her shoes and socks and rolled up her jeggins, dangling her feet in the pool. After that, she reached inside of her jacket (when had she grabbed that?), and lit up a cigarette.

I had been trying (unsuccessfully) to quit and that first drag of hers smelled so good.

She lay back in the grass and closed her eyes. I removed my shoes and approached as quietly as I could.

This was a bad idea.

I was actually going to do what Opal told me to.

But why?

Because I was that hopelessly addicted to nicotine? That's stupid.

I studied her calm face and realized this woman was absolutely beautiful.

And that reason was even more stupid than the first.

She took another drag and I leaned down to connect our lips. The woman startled slightly, but relented. I pulled back and thought I couldn't be any more embarrassed at this moment until a burning desire to kiss her again struck me.

So I did.

When I detached my lips from hers the second time, I stole her cigarette and savored the taste of her lips and the smoke as I inhaled deeply. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as I wrapped myself in this small gift of peace and quiet.

When I oped my eyes again, I met the gaping gaze of the woman I had so boldly kissed only moments before.

Her eyes were clear and bright and the most brilliant perfect shade of ocean blue I had ever seen. They appeared to be almost as electric as lightning that lit the skies during a really good thunderstorm, only these eyes held their own threats of danger and promise of growth.

I smiled at the shocked expression on her face and returned her cigarette to her mouth, closing her jaw to keep it from falling and burning her.

I stood, taking a few steps to leave but I couldn't just not say anything to this woman.

"Thanks for the drag," I offered, "and the kiss," I winked. "The name's Asami, by the way." I turned and sashayed back to the door, throwing a little extra flounce into my hips hoping it would pay off.

It did.

The woman ran around me and stopped abruptly in front of me, blocking my way to the door into the house.

"Korra," she said with a small smile, her cigarette still dangling from her mouth.

"Well Korra," I reached for her cigarette again and took another deeply satisfying drag. "It's been a pleasure," I purred, before dragging Korra into another intoxicating kiss.


End file.
